Till Death do us part
by N. M. Wixted
Summary: “Fear,” thought the dark lord in delight, savoring the glorious word in the depths of his mind. “The best loyalty is from those who both fear and respect you,” Voldemort could have laughed. An: Snape love story. Please R
1. Prologue: The Mission

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned Harry Potter, I don't. The only character I own in this story is Tara Borrail. So if someone claims she is theirs they lie.

A/n: I created this story as an extra year in the Harry Potter, before the fifth book and after the forth year. Though it is based on the time before the fifth, there are spoilers from number six, so like it or not I have spoilers.

He eyed the bowed figure in front of him with a cold, hard stare, his blood-red eyes analyzing it for weakness, any sign that the man was afraid. He began circling the man, the way a tiger would circle his prey before pouncing. A smirk came to his thin pale lips when he saw a small shiver run down Severus's spine, it was vague, but still there.

"_Fear,"_ thought the dark lord in delight, savoring the glorious word in the depths of his mind. _"The best loyalty is from those who both fear and respect you,"_ Voldemort could have laughed.

Severus also felt the shiver and nearly cursed out loud. He had done the one thing he had prepared himself not to do, shown fear. He kept his greasy head bent, his black eyes looking coldly at the ground trying to regain his composure, but the more time that passed, the faster his cold heart began to beat. Being in that evil _creature's_ presence always made him feel that way. The Potion's Master closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as if in pain.

"Severus, I'm glad you had time to fit me in your busy schedule," the Dark Lord hissed softly, stopping in front of his apprehensive servant. Snape felt his worry grow as Voldemort spoke his venomous words to him. He closed his eyes tighter trying to think of response to such a spiteful comment.

"Forgive me, master, I've had a hard time getting away unseen." Severus spoke slowly, as if choosing each one at a time. The edges of the Dark Lord's mouth twitched making a smug smile appear on his bleached white face. Like a shadow, he came down to kneel in front of the potion master's hunched figure. Severus felt his cold breath in his ear as another shiver betrayed him.

"I have a job for you, my spy. A very important one that you cannot fail at completing," Snape finally glanced at the dark arts master with something that bordered on surprise. The teacher tried hard not to think of the consequences, but he had a difficult time blocking out the grotesque images. The shadow took Severus's chin in his thumb and forefinger, forcing the shaking man to look him fully in the eye. Those eyes...like large orbs of blood with death swirling in their very depths.

"Tell me of my job, master." Severus still spoke slowly, but as afraid as he was his voice was steady. The powerful wizard let a dark laugh escape his pale lips when he heard the teacher's answer.

"I believe you'll like this job, Severus. There is a new teacher starting at that retched school of yours, can you guess which subject she will be teaching?" The potion's master knew all too well which job this new teacher was taking, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Snape felt anger wash over him like boiling water, drowning him in his own emotions. His pale cheeks tinged red in anger at the mere thought of being denied his right to have that job.

"I know," he whispered softly, trying not to show his anger.

"Excellent," Voldemort purred with a smug grin. "Now this girl, the one taking the job you so rightly deserve, may be a threat to my new era. She can not interfere when we are so close!" The Dark Lord finally let Snape's chin go, watching the teacher for any odd reactions. There were none. He merely bowed his head to the dark wizard while whispering, "I do as you ask of me, master."

"Then you will kill her," Voldemort hissed standing up, looking down at the form before him. He had little or no emotion when he spoke of killing the woman; it was very casual for him to whisper the words of death now that it didn't faze him. Snape on the other had felt a pang of guilt in his chest; he still nodded his head. The dark lord became very serious, his eyes scanning every inch of Severus for weakness, "You cannot fail, Severus, you know that, but more importantly, you cannot be caught. This murder must look like an accident." The wizard turned his back to Severus while still speaking. "You are a very valuable ally when you spy for us in that school, Severus. If it should happen that you are seen or kicked out, I will have you're head."

Snape shuddered in fear while bowing his head back down. Those last words really got to him. "I understand, my lord, I will kill her with ease."

Voldemort waved his hand over his shoulder as if shooing a fly or a pest, "You may go...your presence disgusts me."

Snape nodded and stood up, not daring to turn his back on the monster before him. "Wait," the Dark Lord whispered before the Potion's Master could leave. Snape almost cursed at being stopped, but he halted when his master asked, like the loyal dog he was.

"If you don't kill her, I will."

A/n: I know this chapter was really short, but it is only a prologue to give you an idea of what's going to come. Sorry, guys.


	2. Her hair was the color of the stars

The Great Hall was bustling with the clatter of plates, students whispered to friends and neighbors of the latest gossip of the school. It was the first day of school, and already the teens were behind on rumor season. But the main rumor going around was not that about a student or comrade, but rather a certain Potion's master odd behavior.

Severus shifted in his chair in a peculiar manner avoiding eye contact with anything or anyone. He growled to himself occasionally trying to get his mind on the job that had to be done. Every part of his soul didn't want to the Dark Lord's bidding, but in the end he didn't have a choice. That beast would find him and kill him at the slightest sign of betrayal. No, it was better to play it safe, no matter how hard the safe road might be. Slowly, Snape began listening to the voices of the many rumors that gather about him. Students practically yelled their thoughts at each other, with no regards to the fact that the particular teacher they gossiped about could hear them.

_Why are they so careless? None of them are worthy of working in a place such as the ministry. The secrets would be out within minutes, _Snape thought to himself angerly. After awhile, he tuned in to one certain conversation, shaking his head as he did so.

"He's just pissed because he didn't get the defense against dark arts job again," a third year boy said with a shake of his head.

"But he looks a lot tenser today. Snape's normally very good at hiding his emotions," his female companion said with a stubborn pout.

"Then let's go one step further," the boy said propping his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his palm. "He's pissed because a girl got the job instead of him."

"Hey," she said looking rather offended.

"Nothing personal, just taking a guess," and with that the two shrugged and went back to eating.

Severus couldn't help it, he let a dark chuckle pass his lips. _Such stupid children, to think I'd be angered by something as trivial as a woman getting that job. _Even though he knew exactly what most of them were saying, but he had no intention of correcting their theories. No, their thoughts of his jealously were much better tales then the actual bloody truth. With a cold gaze, Severus glared at the large wooden door that opened to the Great Hall, pushing every bit of loathing toward them, willing them deeply not to open for a certain women.

Suddenly the scraps food on the golden plates disappeared as Dumbledore stood up with his arms held wide. "Welcome, students!" Severus felt a groan start in his throat, but held it back. He really didn't want to listen to the speech at the moment, it would do nothing to improve his angered mood.

Dumbledore put his arms gently at his sides before continuing, "It's good to see that most of you came back for another year of mind stuffing after that long summer of clearing out the useful stuff." The professor nearly gagged, the Headmaster used the same line every year, over and over again. Sure, it had different words, but the meaning was always the same.

The great wizard gave a kind grin as he scanned the room, "I just have a few announcements I'd like to share with you all before you head to bed. First years should note that the forest that borders this school is forbidden to all students. Our older students would do well to remember that as well."

He glanced around and his eyes fell on Harry for a moment, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. Actually, Severus did the same thing, except he put all his anger and frustration into his gaze. Luckily, Harry didn't notice.

"We also have a new teacher this year who will be taking Moody's place as defense against the dark arts teacher. She's a highly trained witch that you would all do well not messing around with."

For some reason he gave a slight chuckle at this, "Professor Tara Borrail."

Snape's eyes narrowed as the Great Hall doors swung open, the booming sound they made as they hit the wall boomed inside his ears and echoed in his mind. Tara walked into the room, a cocky air seemed surround her presence, but for moment she stopped. Her eyes fell on Severus and the oddest thing happened. She smiled at him. It was an odd smile, not one full of happiness, or sorrow, it was knowing smile that made the Potion's master freeze up. His heart beat was raging almost angrily in his chest, but as soon as the smile disappeared the feeling left. She gave him a wink before continuing on her way to the podium. Students looked at each other surprised, trying to figure out what had just happened between the two teachers. Some more rumors began up, but they were hushed, as if being the most valuable pieces of information. But two words came to Severus's ears. _Former lover._ He scoffed at the thought of such a thing. He had never met this woman in his life, so why she had winked at him was beyond his comprehension. _It was a simple wink, the students are just jumping to conclusions again, _Snape thought to himself slouching into his seat.

Tara was a beautiful women. Her hair was silver, like a waterfall of stars that ran the length of her back. Her eyes were golden like the keen eyes of an eagle. Her pale skin was like that of a goddess, that some of the boys couldn't help but ponder on how soft it was. Her best feature was her mouth. It fit her face perfectly, such soft red lips, that always had a tint of a smile on them.

Dumbledore chuckled as Tara stood beside him, a happy glint shined in his sky blue eyes. He leaned down, whispering softly into her ears. Tara smiled as she nodded for him to continue. "Now students, it is late. Find your assigned head boy or head girl and go to your rooms. You have a long day ahead of you all."

The students started standing up when Professor Borrail held up a hand to stop them, "Hold up. I have one thing to say before you all go."

The students stopped and looked to their new professor with something like contempt. They all wanted to go to bed. She put her hands on the podium with a look of disdain clear on her face. She bent her head, but what she said was still clear and it left a forbidding feel in the students that night, "I know of what happened last year and I will do all in my power to prevent such a happening from occurring again. Even… if stopping such a thing will cost me my life. Good night, students."

The students were now wide awake, staring at this new figure in their lives with fearful eyes. For a moment, they all just stood there, but the head students spoke up and they all left the room with dread seeping in their hearts.

"That was a bold comment," Dumbledore said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Even if you are from the Ministry."

"But it is the truth," she whispered softly. She sighed as she stood up straight to walk out the teacher's way. For a moment she stopped and turned to look at Severus, a keen spark went off in her eyes.

"Severus Snape, I presume," she said calmly, a smug tone in her voice.

"Yes," he said without even looking up at her. Her pursed his lips as he responded, shifting his head, so he wouldn't have to look at her at all.

A chuckle passed her lips as she shook her head, "I'll have my eye on you potion's master."

She walked off, leaving Severus to his thoughts. For a moment, he looked confused, but slowly a serpent like smile came to his pale lips. "Oh no my dear… It'll be I watching you."


End file.
